


Stanley's Break Up

by FanfictionGirl3



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGirl3/pseuds/FanfictionGirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CREDITS TO BOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanley's Break Up

A new boy came to Camp Green Lake. His name was Shan Khan. All the boys hated him because he was a child molester and when he came Mr Sir found a 12 inch purple vibrator in his buttox. Apart from one boy. And that boy was called Hector Zeroni. Hector was also known as 'Zero' and he was in a relationship with Stanley Yelnats IV. Stanley hated Shan because Shan had a seven inch cock and he only had a four inch. The other boys had given Staney the nickname of Nipple Sucker IV. Everybody was out in the hot sun digging holes. Shan was really tired and hot, and he took off his orange suit and white sweaty top. Zero's eyes focused on his erect nipples... Moments later his 15 inch member flopped out his jumpsuit. Stanley saw him and said to Zero, "Ooh you cheeky devil! Come in my hole and ill give you a quick blow!". Zero couldn't resist, he did love having a blowjob... "Okay..." Zero sighed as he walked over to Stanley sadly. As he walked over the other boys wolf whistled at him. He turned around to see Shan, looking straight at him. As their eyes met Zero started to sweat more than ever. He started walking towards Shan instead of Stanley. It was like the time that Barf Bag was going to the rattlesnake... Zero couldn't stop himself. Stanley was confused... And then he saw the love of his life kiss his enemy. Stanley burst into tears and ran. He ran to the warden's hut and raped her. Later that night Zero apologized and he also had an announcement. "I'm sorry Stanley, I... I actually have some news.. I.. I'm pregnant..." Said Zero. "What?" answered Stanley. "Were going to have a baby Stanley..." Stanley realized his mistake, and before he could do anything the warden came into D-Tent. "Thank you Nipple Sucker IV, now I know why you're called that" she said before leaving the tent. Zero realized what she meant and slapped Stanley. He shouted "Were over!" and ran out the tent. Stanley went all emo and after he left Camp Green Lake he was fully suicidal.


End file.
